Bushido: A Samurai's Tale
by Green Gallant
Summary: My name is Ryuko Orosono I am 15 years old. I am the warrior Bushido of the Teen Titans. This is my story, my origin. My mother was killed by the Japanse Yakuza and I'm about to pay them back for all they've done. Bushido's POV. Rating may go up.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant. With my first new story of 2007. This is an origin story of Bushido of the Teen Titans. Very little is known about him, except that he's a martial arts master trained in the way of the Samurai. Which occured after his mother's death. Now the comics dont really specifie how his mother died. This is my intretation of it. His character was underused in the comics and was eventually killed off by Superboy-Prime in "Infinite Crisis" As such, I thought that I should do a story about him and hopefully do his character some justice. Here is "Bushido: A Samurai's Tale" enjoy. _

"My name is Ryuko Orsono. I am 15 years old. I grew up here on the island of Japan. I lived with my mother May-Ten until she was killed by Japanese Yakuza. It was then my life was transformed with the death of my mother I had inherited the sacred art and the mantle of Bushido. I am a samurai trained in the ancient ways of combat and honor, to live and die by my sword. I am Bushido, this is my story."

My story starts 3 years ago I was on the outskirts of Tokyo in the country next to a stream where Cherry Blossoms would bloom. My home was beautiful and serene. My mother was very beautiful with long black hair down to her waist and a pink kimono I still remember the smell of her perfume. Then the night they took her away from me…several men from the Yakuza broke into our home they raped my mother and killed her in her own bed. I was forced to flee I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore. The tear stains burned my cheeks; there was nothing I could do for her. I failed her. My cowardice cost my mother her life. I fell into a pit of despair and self-loathing. In the midst of my turmoil I remember what my mother told me in the last moments I saw her alive. She told me to never give up and to fight for what I believe in. I took these words to heart. It was then I knew what I had to do. I had to avenge my mother, and restore honor to my family name.

I arose from my hiding place in the bushes and went back to my household, past the bedroom where my mother was murdered. Though I tried not to, I cast my eye on her body with one quick glance, what they did to her was unspeakable. I had to look away I couldn't bare the sight of her. My beloved mother of 12 years brutally murdered. I felt a tear stream down my cheek as I made my way past. Whoever did this to her was going to pay dearly.

In the back of the house was a closet I threw open the doors to see an arsenal of blades, throwing stars, staffs and swords. I donned the white robe and black pants. Tying my hair up in a topknot the sign of the Samurai I loaded my belt with the weapons I needed to take out my mother's killers. Flying Stars, daggers, spear, bo-staff, and most important of all the katana: the samurai sword. I placed my sheath in my belt. I was off; nothing was going to stop me now. They violated and stole her away from me. May the gods be merciful on them, for I shall not.

Later that night I had tracked down the group of men to a warehouse on the Tokyo's southeast side, I waited in the shadows for them as they walked to the door with the speed of a god I blazed through the darkness and into the factory without them knowing it. They think it is the wind. But it is the wind of death.

I hid up in the rafters and watched them from above soon the three were met by another group of men; I'd say there were 10 of them. There was a large man with gray slicked back hair in a green suit standing in the middle. From the way everyone around him was position he must have been the crime lord. I listened in on their conversation.

"Did you carry out the job?" the boss asked.

One of the men cracked a smile. "Yeah we took care of her."

"Good. That will teach everyone who thinks they can get out of paying protection money."

I clenched the hilt of my katana I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah boss, she was good." Another commented.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I growled as rage boiled up inside of me. They continued making lewd comments about my mother after she was brutally raped and murdered. They took her away from me for this?! Those bastards!!! I couldn't take it anymore I was overcome with rage and anger. It ends here! I jumped down from the rafters drawing my katana and sliced a man across the chest as blood poured from his gash and fell to the ground letting out a scream of pain. I dropped down on one knee in the middle of them. The men looked at me in alarm before any of them could react I ran my blade through the chest of the man nearest to me. By this time they had dispersed and began shooting at me. I used the man's body for a shield taking the bullets that were meant for me. He let out groans of agony as I pulled my sword from his chest and began my rampage. I darted across the ground at top speed with bullets chasing me but I was too fast for them. I jumped up in the air and cut another one down with my katana burying my sword into his shoulder and cutting clean through. He died on impact. They shot at me again. I vanish before there eyes jumping 10-20 feet in the air. I landed on the deck above them on the second floor of the building they continued firing at me. Bullets blazing and sparks flying off the banister that was behind me. I took off down the catwalk a hailstorm of bullets riding after me like a ghostly rider from hell. I evaded them as best I could, duck down and tumbling across the floor. A pair of me ran up the metal stairs to head me off. One came around the corner brandishing a gun and fired at point blank range I barely dodged it as the bullet grazed my shoulder I charged him with my sword deflecting the bullets with my blade. I cut off his arm and severed his head before kicking his body out of the way. I then cut the man behind him right down the center.

I was beginning to overwhelm them until someone threw a grenade onto the balcony. In a fiery blast the catwalk disintegrated. I fell through landing on some of the crates. I rolled over on my side and fell to the ground. I could hear my sword land next to me. I could hear the men rushing over to finish me off.

"Leave him!" They're boss said.

The smell of smoke alerted me to the current situation. The grenade blast that sent me down here has the warehouse engulfed in flames. I was too weak to get up. How ironic was it that I should die like this?

"Get up my son."

I began to hear my mother's voice. I raised my head above my arm and looked up seeing her in angelic form.

"Ryuko, you have to get up." She said to me.

I struggled to get up I could feel strength returning to my body. I had to get up. I had to survive for her sake. I was up to my hands and knees as I heard the building crumble around me. I could feel my mother's hand lift me to my feet. Using my sword as a crutch I limped out of the burning building. As I neared the door the building began to collapse behind me. I gimped out of there as fast as I could with the building caving in behind me. The heat of the flames radiating off my back I barely made it out as the structure finally caved in on itself. I carried myself away from the burning remains and the sound of fire trucks fast approaching. I ducked into some nearby bushes as they arrived. The Tokyo firemen worked fast to contain the blaze and had the fire under control within minutes.

I let those men get away that night. It haunts me to this day. Back then I considered my mission a failure. As I spent the next few days recuperating I learned in the paper that one of the men I killed was my mother's rapist. I smiled knowing that I had eradicated at least one of the men responsible. And one day I will get the other man that killed my mother; on my word as a samurai I will bring them all to justice.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? I know most people probably arent into the whole blood and gore. And personally neither am I. But I figured this would make an awesome fic. Some of it is fashioned after the "Kill Bill" movies. So let me know what you think of it and send in a review. I appreciate your comments. _

_Review!_


End file.
